Babysitting A Penguin
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: King Julian has set up a bet between the Penguins and Gloria. The bet is: If Gloria and Melman can look after the crazy Penguin Rico without anything bad happening, then they get to do their act. But will they succeed? or will Rico go crazy? (ON HOLD! Look at profile for details.)


**Chapter 1**

The Bet

_It's a bright and sunny day and perfect for the traveling circus to open their "doors" and put on a act. Within the circus there seems to be a female Hippo and a Male Penguin no agreeing on something. Lets have a look shall we?_

"Oh come on Skipper!" Gloria begs to the flat headed penguin.

"Negative."

"But please me and Melman have got a whole music act."

"Come on little Penguin." King Julian intrudes tapping the leader penguin on the head.

"I say let the Hippo and Giraffe do their singing and dancing act."

"I said negative Ring tail!"

"How about we do a bet? My kingly self shall a point the bet."

"That's sound good!" Gloria cheers

"Ok! I here by say that the hippo and Giraffe should...um look after one of you penguins! how about this one?" King Julian grabs Private and pinches his cheeks.

"Yeah right! them look after Private? that'll be a walk in the park! It's a no go ring tail!"

"Ok, ok. How about the Mohawk one?" Before King Julian could touch Rico, Skipper steps in front of him.

"Now that's where I draw the line. No one can control Rico but us! He's a ticking time bomb!"

"And just the right penguin then" Gloria pushes past Skipper and picks Rico up.

"Hey did you not just listen to me? He's dangerous! he's got to be kept under control."

"And he will Skipper me and Melman will keep Rico under control. You'll see and by the end of the week, me and Melman will be singing and dancing" Skipper sighs in a annoyance. Why does that lemur have to stick his nose in?

"Fine! but you listen here Missy. If my ears so much as hears a cry, scream, explosives or maniacal laugh. The bet is OVER!"

"There's no need to worry Skipper. Me and Melman are going to look after Rico as if he's our own." With that said Gloria exits Penguin's part of the circus to tell Melman the news.

"Um Skippah?"

"Yes young Private?" The leader turns to the young penguin.

"Why won't you let them do their Music act?"

"Well that's easy Private. I don't need another song being repeated over and over again! it drives a penguin insane!"

"Well I kind of like the music acts they do" Private smiled cheerfully humming some of the songs. Skipper slaps Private on the back of the head. Just then Kowalski walks into penguins area looking at his clipboard.

"Every animal seems to have all their necessary food requirements, Skipper." Looking up expecting to see all three of his brothers and only two, a confused looked appears on the intelligent penguins face.

"Skipper, where is Rico?" Kowalski hopes that Rico wasn't out exploding things again. It scares the people away from the circus.

"Gloria and Melman have him. Skipper gave him to them as part of a bet." Private answers.

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" Knowing that Rico can be a handful Kowalski doesn't think the Hippo and Giraffe will last long.

"Well Kowalski it wasn't my idea."

"No it was mine!" King Julian butts in leaning against Kowalski. Kowalski pushes the Lemur off him, who lands on his bottom.

"HEY! you hurt the royal bottom!" Ignoring the annoying Lemur Kowlaski turns to Skipper.

"Kowalski! What are the odds that the Hippo and Giraffe succeed in taking care of Rico?"

"Um well sir. By my calculations there's a 95% of failure and 5% success."

"Hmmm...I still don't like them odds. These animals are the luckiest I've ever met. Just look what they've been through! they are lucky to be alive."

"Well sir, you have to remember this is Rico. And he is very unpredictable so that takes the 5% down to a 2%"

"Why didn't you take that off before?" Private asks confused as why Kowalski didn't do that in his first calculations.

"I...well...because I didn't ok?"

"Now, now boys. It doesn't matter why Kowalski didn't take it off, which he should of. What does matter is that they fail. I can't take another song being played over and over again!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Well this is a bit of a test chapter to see if people like it :)

As it's based after Madagascar 3 (and the Penguins of Madagascar Movie) I think it's best to put it in Madagascar even though it's going to be more Penguin based xD

For future Chapters there will be alot of trouble for Gloria and Melman and other animals around them :P Little Rico is a little monster when he starts lol.

Anyway thanks for reading! and don't forget to review it means alot to me!

Also would you like to see another chapter?

(Note: To the people that are reading my story "Scar" I've got the chapter written up just need to type it up (some of it is typed up) )

**I don't own Madagascar**


End file.
